Me Grimlock help Prime
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Optimus got hurt and Grimlock wants to help him


Optimus got hurt and Grimlock wants to help out

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Optimus Prime P.O.V<em>**

I groaned as I limped to my quarters. I just got attacked by one of those decepticons. I got my arm hurt too. It's been hurting for a while. Drift told me I might have broken it.

I groaned again as I sat down holding on to my arm. I yelped as I tried to move it. I yelped again and I heard a growl.

Oh great…I thought. I then see Grimlock walking slowly in. I smirked and held out a hand for Grimlock. He walked in and smiled.

"Optimus Prime!" he yelled as he ran up to me. Grimlock tried to hug me but his arms.

"Ouch" I said as he touched my arm. Grimlock stood back.

"Optimus hurt…" he asked with worry

"Yes…" I said with a smile

Grimlock looked down and then looked up with a smile.

"Me Grimlock help" He said as he started out the door.

"Wait…Grimlock….I'm fine" I said but it was too late. Grimlock burst in with a box. It was the first aid kit.

Grimlock dropped it and hits my foot.

"AHH" I yelped

Grimlock looked down and panicked. He went down to try to reach it but his arms won't go far enough. His head was keeping him from reaching.

"I got it" I said as I removed the box. Grimlock smiled and grabbed then box with his teeth and placed it on a table.

Grimlock turned around and I see his tail heading right towards me.

"ufff!" I yelped as I was hit by his tail. Grimlock is a big dinosaurs; he doesn't fit here.

"Me Sorry" he said as he transformed to robot mode. "Me Grimlock know what to do?"

Grimlock stood up and hit the roof of my quarters. He groans and kneels down a little. Grimlock grabbed a towel and looked at it for a while.

"Me Grimlock want to know what this thingy is?" he said

"It's a towel…" I said "To whip any energon spilling or anything else"

Grimlock nodded and looked at me. Grimlock then places a towel on my face.

"Hey…" I yelped as he moved the towel up and down my face. Grimlock went to face to my neck. He twirled the tower all around me. "Grimlock…." Grimlock whipped it all over me. Grimlock pushed me back a bit to get my neck.

Grimlock then slowly went to my stomach. I laughed a little.

"No…not there…" I laughed as he started rubbing it "Grimlock…stop…I'm"

Grimlock kept on going. I then started laughing as he got to my sides.

"Grimlock…I'm ticklish" I laughed. I laughed loud as he did little circles on my side. I then grabbed his hand. "I think that's enough…"

Grimlock nodded and went to the box. Grimlock then trips on a box. Grimlock falls down and I bounced out my berth. I landed on my arm.

"AHH!" I yelped again. Grimlock got up and picked me up quickly. He hugged me tight and patted my back.

"There….there…everything fine" Grimlock said

I smirked a little, and he kept patting my back.

"I'm good… big guy" I said

Grimlock nods and puts me down. I yelped as I stepped on my foot. Grimlock carried me again and placed me on the berth.

"Me Grimlock…take care of Optimus" he said as he went to the box. Grimlock took out a band-age wrapper. "What's this thingy?"

"It's to wrap around the injured part" I said

Grimlock grabbed the band-age and walked up to me. He unwrapped the band-age and held me.

"No move…stay" Grimlock said

"I'm fine…I'll just have Drift….ahhh" I yelped as he placed the band-age around me. Grimlock place me down.

"You get better?" the dinobot asked

"Buddy…big guy….you wrapped me to much….hehe…I can barely see" I said

Grimlock wrapped me all around my buddy. Even around my head; so I can't see.

Grimlock laughs and rips the band-age off. Grimlock again went to the box looking for something.

"Big guy…I'm good…I'll just need some rest" I said

"Ohh right…Optimus sleep" Grimlock said with a smile. Grimlock transformed to Dinobot mode and walked up to me.

Grimlock then curled up against me and laid his head on my lap.

Drift then comes in"Prime…I'm here to….."

Grimlock roared out at Drift "OUT…PRIME WANT SLEEP"

"Okay!" said Drift as he backed away slowly and left running. Grimlock snorted and nod as he went back down to lay down. My eyes were wide; poor Drift…he just wanted to help.

"Hey boss…." said Crosshairs. Grimlock growls and throws fire at him. Crosshairs yelp and starts to runaway. "I'll come back later"

I just sighed and petted Grimlock. Bee saw Crosshair running away so he just smiled and walked away slowly.

I swallowed and thought about the two guys. Grimlock does really want me to get better.

I just laughed "Good boy…Grimlock"

Grimlock smiled "Much better?"

"Yes…I feel much better thank you" I laughed as I slowly went to sleep. Grimlock slept also.

I woke up when I heard Grimlock snoring. Oh great…I just moved a little and fell back asleep. Grimlock then sneezes and sets half my place on fire.

"Grimlock" I whispered

The fire cool down and went away. I then felt back asleep. I smiled as I slept.

* * *

><p>just a short story<p> 


End file.
